Medical device components (e.g., tube-shaped catheter components) are used in a variety of systems.
For example, tube-shaped catheter components can be used in balloon catheters. Balloon catheters are commonly used in medical procedures. As an example, in some procedures a balloon catheter is used to open an occluded lumen, as in angioplasty. As another example, a balloon catheter can be used to selectively block a passageway. In additional examples, a balloon catheter is used in various combinations of these procedures. Typically, the procedures include positioning a balloon catheter within a blood vessel at a location of treatment, and inflating the balloon portion of the catheter with an inflation fluid. The balloon is then deflated and the catheter is withdrawn from the body.
As another example, tube-shaped catheter components can be used in systems for delivering medical devices, such as stents or grafts. The medical devices can be balloon-expandable or self-expanding.